Naruto Vol1: A Cursed Child is Born Once Again
by Uchiha Fan 10
Summary: This is a special version created by me with created characters. Main character isn't naruto.  It starts with a legend and continues on to the present. Sry I'm really bad at summaries. Just try the first three chapters and plz read on!Submit reviews plz.:
1. The Five Legendary Dragons

Hi! I just want to tell you that the main character is NOT Naruto and the first 2 or three chapters. Plz leave comments about the story! Plz believe in me!

* * *

Ch.1: The Five Legendary Dragons

Long ago, before the Hidden Leaf Village was found, the ancient Hidden Moonlight Village was endangered by five legendary dragons. The strongest dragon was the Black Hell Dragon, the creature that destroyed the whole village. The other four dragons were the Dragon of Heaven, the Dragon of Earth, the Wind Dragon and the Dragon of Phoenix Fire.

One day, a group of men set off to slay the dragons. Each of the five men captured one dragon. Unfortunately, the five men didn't know the dragons's powers were cursed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -One Year Later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four of the five men were married and the village had four main clans. The Orami Clan, the man who slew the Black Hell Dragon. The Akamatsu Clan, the man who slew the Dragon of Heaven. The Uraki Clan, the man who slew the Dragon of Earth and the Okinawa Clan, the man who slew the Wind Dragon.

When the Orami Clan's first child was born, it was a terrible shock! The child possessed the Black Hell Dragon's spirit and the village automatically despised him. It was because the dragon once destroyed the village and the villagers thinking the spirit might take over the young boy's body. The same event happened to the Akamatsu's first child except the dragon did no harm to the village when it was alive and the child was called like an angel. Every clan member of the Uraki Clan had an equal share of power from the Dragon of Earth. But only 50 of the Okinawa Clan had the power of the Wind Dragon.

Twenty years had passed and the cursed boy committed suicide. Unfortunately, the next child that was born possessed the spirit as well. The clan knew the dragon had placed a curse upon the clan and the curse would continue on for generations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - Thousands Years Passed - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Waaaahh!" cried a newborn baby.

"The day has come", said Toya Orami (The Father).

"Yes, it has……….", said Tomoyo Uchiha (The Mother).

"We will call her "Kimito", said Toya as the baby girl smiled at her parents.

And another cursed child is born.


	2. Best Friends Forever!

- - - - - - - - - - - - A Week Before Kimito's 3rd Anniversary - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mother!" cried the little Kimito. "I can't wait for Kitomi's and my birthday party!"

"Your father and I can't wait either," said her mother.

Kimito went silent for a moment. "Mother…don't you hate me and wish that I was born before Kitomi?" Kimito said that softly.

"Of course I don't!" Tomoyo replied. "I think it's very unique to have a gift like the dragon's power."

"Kimito-chan!" someone called.

Kimito looked around and saw her twin cousin Kitomi waving at her. "I gotta go now," said Kimito cheerfully.

"Alright, have a great time," said her mother as she kissed her daughter.

Kimito sprinted to Kitomi. "Hi," Kimito said.

"Come with me, Kimito-chan," Kitomi gleed. Kimito followed her and Kitomi led to her other friends.

"Kitomi…what are you doing?" one of her friends whined at who she saw.

"She's gonna play with us today," Kitomi said it confidently. Her friends gasps and they said "But…" "No rejections!" Kitomi shouted.

Kimito was surprised.

"We're gonna play tag and there's a special rule. No powers allowed. That includes flying," Kitomi stated with her eyes closed. She opened one eye. "Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll be it," Kimito volunteered.

"OK. Count to 10 and everyone remember the rules," said Kitomi.

Everyone else started to run and Kimito started to count. "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten! Ready or not, here I COME!" Kimito said that with excitement.

- - - - - - - - - A Few Moments Later - - - - - - - - - -

Kimito's POV

So far I haven't seen anyone! > Kimito thought. As she turned around the corner, she saw another player a few feet away from her. Finally! >

Regular POV

"FOUND YOU!!" yelled Kimito as she started to chase her.

The girl gulped and started to run as fast as she could. They ran about 200m and got tired.

Kimito started jogging up to her. The girl started to panic, she quickly made some hand seals, inhaled and let out a big ball of blazing fire.

Kimito's POV

Oh no!! > she thought. She dodged the fire ball and looked at the girl with a glare that any young child would start to have tears. "You cheated!" yelled the furious Kimito.

"So? No one but you and I saw and no one's gonna believe what you say," sneered the girl.

That fire…could it be? > "You have the power of the Dragon of the Phoenix Fire, don't you?" asked Kimito.

"Heh. You got that right, but I'll finish you off!" the girl said as she made another set of hand seals.

Another jutsu!! > Then came a multiple of fire balls. !!! I can't dodge them all without using my powers! > And right before Kimito was gonna get hit, Kitomi rushed to save her cousin. What?! What happened? >

Regular POV

"Are you alright?" asked Kitomi. Kitomi looked worried.

"Thanks Kitomi-chan," Kimito says as she brushed the dirt off her kimono.

"Let's go home…and YOU!" Kitomi shouted at the girl. "Tell the others the game's over because _someone_ broke the rules!" this time with venom and her eyes with fury.

Both girls started to walk home, "I'm so sorry, Kimito-chan," Kitomi started to say. "You know…for what happened, but look on the bright side, I can't wait for our birthday party next week!"

Kimito's face lightened up. "Yeah…the party," was all she could say.

There was a moment of silence.

"Kitomi-chan…am I your friend?" Kimito said with a shy look on her face.

Kitomi smiled. "Friend? You're my best friend. Forever." Kitomi said. "And I'm your best friend too, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, but forever?!" Kimito wondered how long was forever.

Best friends forever…… Kimito thought with her eyes closed.


	3. He Died Because Of Me

A sad tragedy happens in this chapter...to our main character Kimito! Read on to find out! Leave comments. :)

* * *

It was a happy day when the two girls celebrated their birthday. Everything was planned on schedule for the party. It was a blast.

- - - - - - - - The Evening - - - - - - - -

(Kimito and her father Toya are in the living room tidying up.)

"Kimito, now that you turned three, you've gained another skill of the dragon," Toya says.

"And there are 12 skills in total and I have 3," Kimito says. She sits down by her father.

"Now that you're three, I think it's time for you to know the truth," Toya says with his head down. Kimito was confused. "Kimito, you weren't my first child…"

"Father…you mean I have an older sibling?" Kimito says with confusion and excitement.

"Actually…a lost brother," Toya begins. "His name's Haku. He was born 5 years before you. He had no bloodline trait of the Orami Clan, instead he had another bloodline unrelated to this village. Because of that he was sent out of this village the day he was born. Right now he should be in the Hidden Mist Village."

Kimito being surprised, she says "I have a lost brother? For real?"

"Yes," someone opens the door and it appears to be Toya's twin brother, Takeshi Orami. "It would be a shame to the clan if we kept that child and Toya, you know it's forbidden to tell the girl about Haku and the punishment."

"Yes…," Toya muttered in a low voice.

"Father, what is uncle talking about this punishment?" Kimito says. She felt a bad feeling when her uncle came in. Before Toya could answer, Kimito saw her father lying on the floor with a blank expression on his face.

"The punishment, Kimito, is…death!" Takeshi says with grimace. "How disappointing, Toya." And he walked out of the room.

By now Kimito was filled with tears. "Father…" Kimito sobbed. Watching her father dying was enough for her, but watching her father get killed by her uncle was too much of a nightmare. "Why…why did you…risk your life telling me?" Kimito says.

"It was important for you to know…find Haku for your mother, me and yourself, ok?" Kimito nods her head. "I'm glad you are my child Kimito (Cough, Cough)"

"Father! …I'm useless, I can't even save you!" Kimito cries.

"Kimito, I planned this all along. Your mother knows about this too. You're a natural prodigy. Be happy. Be strong. Don't you ever collapsed cause you're very strong……inside." Toya's words faded away.

"FATHER!!!!!!" Kimito yelled at her dead father. "No…this can't be happening…"

"Kimito…" Tomoyo said from behind.

Kimito turned around to look at her mother. "I'm gonna go take some fresh air." Kimito murmured. Walking out the door and wiping her tears.

She sat by the pond in the Orami household. The shock that her father is dead had sent her into despair. She was staring at the pond silently thinking of the memories of Toya.

"Kimito-chan!" Kitomi called her with tears running down her cheeks. She was also crying for some reason. Kimito ignored her. "Kimito-chan, this is bad! My father said that you and your mother are leaving the village tomorrow morning!" Kimito was still staring at the pond. "Kimito-chan, did something happen?"

"Kitomi-chan," Kimito muttered under her breath. "I don't think I can be your friend anymore…"

"Why? What happened?" Kitomi was shocked at what she heard. "But we're best friends forever!"

"Your father killed my father," Kimito mumbled.

"That can't be true!" Kitomi says not believing what her best friend said.

"I'm not lying!" Kimito says with a firm voice.

"But why?" Kitomi's eyes started to have tears.

"He died because of me." Kimito looked up at Kitomi with watery eyes. "I'm sorry, but someday I have to avenge my father."


	4. We're Both Lonely

Me again! Sry for the long wait of ch.4, I had to study for my exams! Actually i had to study music history 3! It is absolutely boring (if I were interested in it, then it wouldnt be boring)! So much to memorise! Anyway, Kimito has to leave the village from her uncle's orders! To see what happens read on! (leave comments plz) ;)

* * *

The next morning…

Kimito, Tomoyo and two other boys were walking outside of the Hidden Moonlight village.

"Mother, where are we going?" asked Kimito.

"The Hidden Sand village…" one of the boys with long dark blue hair answered. He was walking behind them along with the other boy with short black hair. Kimito wanted to know why the long hair boy kept staring at her with stabbing eyes and why the short hair boy had a worried look on his handsome face.

"So what're your names?" Kimito asked with a smile.

"Acuto, Acuto Hiwatari," the short hair boy blushed when his eyes met Kimito's eyes.

"My name is none of your concern…" the long hair boy said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Kimito-sama," Acuto says. "Shinogu is cranky sometimes."

"Acuto-san and Shinogu-san," Kimito turned her head towards them. "Why are you here?"

"That's none of your concern, _Kimito,_" Shinogu said narrowing his eyes.

"Shinogu!" Acuto hissed.

Kimito felt unwelcome from Shinogu's words. "Mother, how is the Sand village like?"

"Well, I'm not sure myself…it's my first time going to the Sand village," Tomoyo smiled as she thought about the Hidden village in the Sand. "I've heard rumors about a young boy in that village."

"Rumors?" Kimito said with curiosity.

"(Sigh…) It's probably an assassin or he has killer intent and your mother is now warning us," Shinogu chuckles. Kimito, you are soo stupid. 

"Anyway, rumors say that this boy has the one-tailed demon inside him. He was hated and feared by the village."

"The one-tailed demon?" Kimito wondered.

"There are a total of nine tailed demons. The one-tailed demon is the sand priest "Shukaku", Kimito-sama. These demons are very powerful and often feared and despised by others." Acuto explained with pleasure.

He's just like me, feared by all and hated by all. We're both lonely! Kimito thought wrapping herself in her arms. "Mother, I'm going to find this boy as soon as we settle in the village cause I want to be friends with him so we don't have to be so lonely!" Kimito smiled as she said those words with courage. Her mother smiled at her kindly. This child…I'm proud of you, Kimito! Acuto was amazed with the words he heard. Kimito-sama… Shinogu just rolled his eyes and thought how ridiculous she is.


	5. Shukaku Meets Hell

"We're finally HERE!!!" Kimito yelled through the silent night.

"Can't you be quieter? People are trying to sleep!" Shinogu scowled. "(Yawn)"

Kimito and Acuto laughed. Shinogu scowled at them.

"Well, this should be the place," Tomoyo said while she opens the door. Shinogu was the first one to charge in and began to sleeping on the couch. Kimito giggled.

"Mother, can I go search for the boy?" Kimito asked with a yawn.

"You're too tired and the boy is sleeping by now," Tomoyo brushed her hand across her daughter's forehead.

"No! You're wrong! He's awake! Acuto-san told me who ever possessed the spirit of Shukaku can never sleep or the spirit will eat away their consciousness." Kimito panted. She said it all in one breath.

"That's interesting, but I want you to get some rest. You can search all day tomorrow," Tomoyo said. Kimito sighed, which meant she's satisfied.

The next morning came and Kimito was very energetic in search for the mysterious boy. She ate breakfast and headed out the door

Now, where could he be? > Kimito thought. Maybe the school playground? > Kimito wondered off to the playground. (Shouting, kids are playing soccer.) Ah! Kids are here! Now I just need to find a boy with eyes surrounded with…hey there's a boy on a swing! Alone! >

Kimito started to head over to the boy on the swing. A girl noticed Kimito walking towards the boy. "Hey, don't go near him! He's dangerous!" the girl shouted as she pointed at the boy staring at Kimito. "It's okay!" Kimito shouted back. Kimito walked over beside the swing and sat down.

"Hey there, my name's Kimito Orami. What's your name?" Kimito introduced herself to the boy. The boy said nothing, only having a blank expression on his face. "I want to be your friend and I want you to be my friend," Kimito continued with a smile. The boy still said nothing. "I know how it feels to be lonely, that's why I want to make you less lonely. It feels horrible when you're all by yourself." Kimito began to have tears. Kimito looked up at the boy. The boy was also crying.

"My name is Gaara," Gaara sobbed.

"Nice to meet you, Gaara-kun," Kimito's tears turned to tears of joy as she made a new friend.


	6. The Fight For Respect

Hey There! I would like ppl to submit some reviews about comments on the story/chapters. Thx. The first volume would soon be over and that means vol.2 would come soon. thank you fer your patience:D

* * *

Under a tree somewhere…

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Gaara asked.

"Because I'm just like you, I also have something inside me," Kimito said. She hugged her knees.

"What's inside you?" Gaara asked.

There was a long silence as the wind blew across their faces. Kimito's medium long hair was blown with the wind. She dropped her head in her knees as her bangs covered her eyes and she mumbled something Gaara couldn't hear. Gaara looked at his new friend, worried that she'll betray him any moment.

"I have a dragon, it's called the Black Hell Dragon. It once destroyed the village I was born in," Kimito whispered. (Yawn) She seems tired all of a sudden… Gaara thought. So he sat closer to Kimito and lended his shoulder for her. Kimito closed her eyes as her head laid down onto Gaara's shoulder. Gaara ran through his hand on her smooth hair. Her face looks so peaceful… Gaara thought as he also closed his eyes and dozed off.

Kimito's eyes were half way open and suddenly she became wide awake. "Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun! Wake up, wake up!" Kimito shouted as she shakes Gaara's body.

"Ugh…what's going on?" Gaara moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You aren't supposed to sleep! Good thing it was just for a moment," Kimito said.

"It was just so peaceful and quiet… I kinda dozed off," Gaara muttered looking embarrassed.

"We should go to my house! My mother would love to meet you!" Kimito suggested. Her smile then turned into a frown.

"I don't know," Gaara murmured. In an instant, Kimito grabbed his hand and pulled him up and started dragging him to her house.

Bam! (Kimito closed the door.) "Mother, I'm home!" she called. Tomoyo stepped out of the kitchen, "Come in to the kitchen," Tomoyo called back. Gaara followed Kimito to the kitchen. Tomoyo gasped and quickly smiled. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Gaara-kun, I invited him over," Kimito said.

"We can see that," Shinogu sneered. Kimito gave him a frown.

"Gaara-kun, sit down," Kimito guided him to a chair. Gaara sat down.

"My name is Acuto Hiwatari," Acuto introduced himself. "This is Shinogu Kuroki." Shinogu gave a glare at Gaara.

"You know Gaara, I never knew you had no eyebrows," Shinogu laughed.

Slam! (Kimito slammed the table.) "For once, can't you give a little respect?!" Kimito shouted at Shinogu. "You can be rude to me, but not to Gaara-kun! Why are you always so mean?!"

Crash! (Shinogu sweeps his plate off the table.) "Acuto and I are assigned to be your team mates and followers. You're suppose to be our leader, but I ain't taking you as a leader without a fight!" Shinogu yelled at the three-year old.

"Without a fight, right? Fine, I'll give you a fight!" Kimito yelled back at the 7 year old.


	7. The Fight For Respect 2

Hey there! Well this is the last chapter for vol.1! Vol.2 will come soon (if i'm not that busy studying for my exams)! Enjoy the last ch. and submit reviews for this volume and this chapter! Thx! Enjoy!

* * *

In front of the house…

"Kimito-sama, Shinogu, stop!" Acuto said. Kimito and Shinogu ignored Acuto.

"This fight isn't only for me, but for Gaara-kun, too!" Kimito claimed.

"Whatever, the rules are simple, one of us win when on is unable to fight of they forfeit and your mother is the judge," Shinogu explained. "Let it begin!"

They both charged at each other to begin hand-to-hand combat. Each punch and kick was blocked by each other. Wham! (Kimito got punched.)

"Kimito-sama! Kimito-chan!" Acuto and Gaara called. Shinogu smirked. "Is that all you got?"

"Shut up!" Kimito yelled and stood up and started chanting a spell. Shinogu quickly gathered dark magic to his hands. Kimito released the spell and Shinogu released the magic in his palms. The two forces collide and created an explosion. The two shinobi glared at each other.

Shinogu was ready to attack, but something stopped him. Acuto has frozen him with a darkness jutsu.

"Acuto! Release me! Now!" Shinogu growled with dripping venom.

"I won't! Please Shinogu, listen to me!" Acuto pleaded. "I know how it feels to be lonely, I was in the same place as they are now. Gaara-san and Kimito-sama need all the respect and friends they can to get out of the darkness! Shinogu, you were the one that gave light to my darkness, you saved me from loneliness! So, please…stop…" Acuto cried. Tears were dripping down his cheeks.

"Acuto…" Shinogu murmured. "I'm sorry. And as for our fight…you win, Kimito-sama." Shinogu dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness. Kimito smiled gently and turned to Gaara. "Don't ask me, ask him," Kimito said looking at Gaara. Gaara blushed a little. "Um, it's okay, Shi-Shinogu-san."

"Well, guess it's all cleared up," Tomoyo said to herself as she watched the laughed happily together in the beautiful sunset.


End file.
